Bacchus (God of the Drunk)
Summary Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachus '''is the god of the drunk harvest, beer making and '''D R A N K. He played the most important role in Greek culture, and the cult of Baaaaaaaaaaacchus was the main religious focus on the entire planet. He may have been praised and worshipped as early as c. 1500–1100 BC; several really shitty off shoots were found in Minoan Crete. His origins are uncertain, but honestly who really cares to know. In some cults, he arrives from the east, as an Memetic foreigner; in others, from Normieopia in the South. He is a god of Vodka, "the god that comes way to late". He was always a important guy in the twelve Olympian. His festivals were the driving force behind the development of Joke Battles Wikia. Reimu's Catalog Tier: S M A S H E D O U T O F H I S F U C K I N G M I N D Name: '''Baaaaachus, Dionysus (But only nerds who actually care about Greek Mythos call him this), Drunk God, The Gonad '''Origin: '''SMITE, Mythology '''Gender: Male Age: Several Beers Classification: The Literal God of Everything Drunk, Drank, or Drink Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Drunk Manipulation, Beer Manipulation, Wine Manipulation, Disgusting Tomato Potato Russian Drink Manipulation, Drink Manipulation, Sip Manipulation, Drank Manipulation, Capable of Getting Anyone Drunk Just By Standing By A Person, Get More Drunk, Get Even More Drunker, Get Even Drunkier Attack Potency: Go Home, Your Drunk (Supersedes 99.9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% of the Wikia in terms of power due to a majority of their meme energy primarily and solely generate from his being. His drunk alone threatens to annihilate the meme scape) Speed: Faster Then A Speeding Drunk (Beyond all sense of meme and speed with every chug of his sippy cup) Lifting Strength: ''Sip ''(His sippy cup weighs as much as Memescape) Striking Strength: Gragas Aint Got Shit On Me (His sippy cup smashes annihilate entire cringeverses) Durability: Too Damn Drunk (His body is so numb that any attack, ability, or even meme on contact will be absorbed into his mass of drunkenness and become one with his alcohol) Stamina: Wine Cellar (Will never tire out as long as the orb of D R A N K exist) Range: Wine (Sippy cup spills reach across all drunk) Standard Equipment: '''Every Alcoholic Beverage In Existence, Jug of the Drunk, '''D R A N K Intelligence: Drunk. Intelligence varies with every drink he takes. Drinking Vodka makes him a complete and total buffoon, while taking sips of wine makes him more intelligent then the entirety of the memescape as a whole. Weaknesses: '''Sorry I Forgot To Write A Weakness, Too Drunk Notable Techniques * '''Chug: He drinks from his sippy cup and gains a virtually infinite amount of drunk. * Get Drunk With Me: Bacchus smashes his sippy cup on the ground, making the entire meme scape drunk as hell. He becomes unstoppable memetic abomination for losing all of his D R A N K. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Drunk Users Category:Drank Category:Sip Category:Vodka Category:Wine Category:Meme Category:Meme Users Category:Meme Creation Category:Meme Manipulation Category:Memelord Category:Meme DATA Category:Meme Destruction Category:Meme? Category:Meme Destroyer Category:AkuAkuAkuma Category:Mythology Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beer Users Category:SMITE Characters Category:Completely Original Character You Better Not Steal